Moonlight with mudbloods
by fenrir's.little.girl
Summary: Who is the stranger in the Gryffindor common room? and how has a certain someone's feelings changed towards a certain Slytherin - Hermione/Draco! please try, much better than it sounds! warning: contains SMUT
1. Chapter 1

Moonlight poured in through the castle windows, casting shadows on the surrounding walls. There he sat, shaking terribly, his usually perfect hair now stuck to his forehead and in a ruffled, windswept style. Never had he looked more beautiful in her eyes. But what was he doing here at a time like this?

"Draco?" I called taking a hesitant step forward. He froze at the sound of her voice. His head snapped up and his gaze found mine. His eyes were slightly swollen and puffy, and he had dark circles under his eyes, making her eyes narrow slightly in worry. Wasn't he sleeping properly? I found myself lost in the depth his gaze, emotions leaking with every fall of his tears.

He reached his hand inside his robe and i stiffened. There was a Malfoy in the room and he's drawing his wand? Has he really come here to hurt me? However, he simply drew his wand and threw it to the ground. When i looked at him questionally he just shook his head.|  
"I'm not here to fight Granger. There's sonething i need to say and i wish to say it without the use of foul language or violence from either of us," he said quietly.  
"This must be important, then," i replied after a few minutes of silence, "for you to somehow manage to sneak into the Gryffindor commonroom at one in the morning." i smiled half hoping the reason behind the visit was to see me, but i quickly banished the thought. He hates you, remember? Unfortunately for me, my hate for him has changed somewhat entirely. It dwindled way and was raplaced with a burning desire, a burning need; For him. It has taken me several months to realise i love him. Me, the mudblood Granger, loves Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Sex god, pure blood and son of a death eater. So now you see my problem.

I moved into the room to sit across from him and leant forward. We watched each other for several minutes until i sighed, making a motion with my hand for him to continue. He took a deep breath, almost to steady himself and began, his eyes never leaving mine.  
"I know that we've never been friends," he began slowly and my heart constricted at the memories of all the past fights and arguements, and the hate between us, "and i know our dislike for one another is quite well known. However, i need to tell you something." He paused and i closed my eyes, waiting for the pain and the insults but it never came. After a few moments i opened my eyes to find him looking at me, almost waiting for my eye contact before he continued. "I can't stop thinking about you. Ever since that day i saved your life, you've never left my head' Everytime i close my eyes, all i see is your smile, everytime i fall asleep, all i hear is your voice. i know i've treated you badly and i know i am who i am, and that this could never happen, even if by some far stretch of the imagination you did want me after everything i've done to you. I just need to get it out there, to say it out loud. I love you Hermione Granger and i just wish i'd seen it sooner." I sat there, looking at him in shock. I couldn't wrap my head around what he had said; he wanted me back? I could practically hear his head race with fear of rejection and my heart broke at the thought of him ever feeling rejected. I finally found my voice.  
" What?" i aked hoarsely. i just couldn't believe it. He actually wanted me? I saw him wince at my tone and suddenly he was angry.

"Look, I'm not going to repeat myself just so you can have a good laugh a-" I jumped out of my chair at that, not even hearing the rest of what he was saying. I put my finger to his lips and he fell silent at my touch.  
" I just wanted to check i'm not dreaming," i whispered, slowly running my finger along his smooth, soft lips which parted under my touch, "because all my dreams have come true." I leant forward and captured his lips quickly and tenderly. When i pulled back i heard him sigh happily as i looked into his eyes.  
" I never thought you'd kiss me like that, even if i hadn't called you a mudblood and my family weren't deatheaters." i winced at his words.  
" What you're family do doesn't change who you are. You gotthe mark to protect yourself and your mother. For you it is a mark of bravery, for your father it is a mark of hatred." i said firmly. He grabbed my face lightly to hold my gaze as he spoke.  
"That is what you see when you look at me? Bravery and sacrifice for my mother?" he asked quietly but seriously. I kissed him lightly on the lips before returning his gaze.  
" I see a good man. The man i fell in love with, no less," i replied. He pulled me to him and kissed me with a burning desire.  
" You're perfect," he whispered. i moaned into his mouth, my arms winding around his neck, lightly playing with the bottom of his hair. After a few minutes, i pulled away. She closed her eyes and leant her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. "I'll never let you go," he whispered, stroking my hair, "never."

~...~

tada!!!! so what do you think? Should i keep it as a one-shot or continue the story? let me know! come on it only takes two seconds to review and i'll reply!! if you have any fanfictions i'll also return the favour so please??? :)


	2. The rest of the night

Chapter 2

After several minutes of standing there in his arms, he pulled me over to one of the many plush green sofas around the fire and sat me on his lap. As much as I hated to admit it, the Slytherin common room was far grander than the Gryffindor one. High ceilings, plenty of chairs for everyone to sit on and enchanted windows so you could see into the lake. I didn't realise Draco was watching me until he spoke softly.

"Like it?" he whispered. His eyes looked anxious; almost as if he was scared I was going to change my mind.

"It has a certain charm," I replied smiling at him. He appeared relieved and started to twirl one of my curls absentmindedly with his finger. I closed my eyes and sighed, when a few moments later I felt him kissing my neck softly. I gasped as I felt his tongue lick my ear before sucking the lobe lightly.

"Draco," I moaned, turning around in his arms to lock my lips feverishly with his. He moaned into my mouth as my tongue flicked over his. After several minutes we broke to breath, but he didn't stop kissing me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he kissed up my jaw line and licked the sensitive part of my neck.

"Yes?" he replied, and I'd almost forgot what I was going to say. I took a few moments to even my breathing, while his kisses became gentler before I asked the question I knew would ruin the mood.

"How many girls have you been with?" I mumbled quietly. His lips froze and I felt his body become rigid. He pulled back to look into my eyes for what felt like an eternity, before he spoke.

"Contrary to popular opinion, not as many as you'd think. It's true I'm no virgin, but who is?" he laughed at the thought. I simply looked away tears stinging my eyes. I should've known, I thought. He'll never want someone as inexperienced as me. The thought made the tears spill over and a solitary tear ran down my cheek.

"Hermione? Hermione, what's wrong?" Draco asked as he put his hand on my shoulder and shook me slightly. I didn't turn to face him.

I heard his sharp intake of breath when my shoulders started shaking, the sobs racking my body.

"Hermione? Are you crying? Why? What did I do?" Draco said, suddenly anxious. I simply shook my head, still not turning to face him. I was surprised when he suddenly stood up and walked around so he was in front of me. He knelt down to my eye level and lifted my chin with one of his long pointy fingers.

"Hermione talk to me! What did I do?" he whispered looking really upset. I took his hand with mine and held it to my cheek.

"Draco, I understand. It's ok. What you got from those other girls and what you expect I can't give you. It worries me enough to think of you seeing me naked, and now I know I have a bunch of rich purebloods to compare to, well I can't. I gave you something none of those girls did. I gave you my heart, and that's all I can give you. I'm not pretty enough or rich enough to be with you and I understand. I'm just sorry I'm not enough." I whispered before moving his hand to kiss his palm.

"Oh Hermione," he said quietly before pulling me towards his chest. I sobbed into his shirt, letting the salt staining it and he didn't seem to mind. "don't you understand? That's exactly why you are good enough for me. Hell, it's me who's not good enough for you. Those girls who throw themselves at me and who are paraded infront of me by my father and his friends, they mean nothing! You, you're the girl I'm interested in. You're the only girl who's bold enough to stand up to me in class. You're not afraid to be better than everyone else, and you're strong enough to punch a boy in the face when he insults your friends. You, Hermione Jean Granger, you are the girl who stole my heart. You broke the mask, and helped it to beat again. And now I've opened my eyes to you, I can't see anyone else. The sex, it means nothing to me if I can't have everything else than goes with it. I want you, the good and the bad days. I want you when your hair is in a mess and you have bags under your eyes for staying up too late doing homework. I want you when you complain bitterly about my Godfather when he insults muggles. I love you Hermione, do you understand that? I love you."

I gasped at the sincerity of his words. I looked into his eyes before beaming and throwing my self at him, locking my arms around his neck tightly. He chuckled before wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me to his chest.

I don't know how long we sat there. I didn't care. For the first time since the war began, I felt safe and whole. I just never wanted the moment to end. Suddenly, I yawned, earning a chuckle from Draco. I blushed as I looked at him shyly from under my lashes.

"I need to go. It's really late and as much fun as it is being here, it wouldn't be good to be caught in the corridors after hours, would it?" I asked quietly, leaning towards him. He smiled before kissing me softly, wrapping his arms around my waist. After a few minutes I tried again. "Draco, I really need to go," I whispered, but pulled myself closer to him, relishing in his touch.

"Yes I know, in a minute," he whined, kissing his way down my throat. I moaned as his hands trailed softly up my body, finally rest on my cheeks. He pouted as I pulled away, smiling. He seemed to think for a few moments, and then looked into my eyes, clearly judging my reaction to his next words. "Stay the night?" my body froze ad I widened my eyes in shock. I knew better than to think he was simply trying to get me in his bed, but the thoughts still raced through me. There were a few moments of silence before I found my voice again.

"Are you sure? What if I get caught? Anyone could see me here and," I was cut off by a finger to my lips. He kissed me softly once before replying.

"If you don't want to, please just say so. If you are truly worried about getting caught we can sneak you back before everyone wakes up," he whispered. I pulled him close to me, my arms sliding round his back as I took control for once. I slid my tongue over his lower lip, which I felt curve up into a smile before he opened his mouth allowing entrance. I explored his mouth with my tongue, earning a groan when I flicked his tongue with mine. We started a battle for dominance which of course he won and as his tongue explored my mouth, I slipped my hands round to the front of his shirt. I took a deep breath before moving my fingers to undo the first button. I felt him pull back, once he realised what I intended to do to look into my eyes.

"I may not be ready for sex, Draco, but that never meant I didn't want to stay the night with the man I love," I said, staring straight into his soul.

He took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly as he led me to the staircase. We walked silently up the stairs and to a door with 2 snakes on it.

"We don't share out dorms with lots of people. We have twin bedrooms with certain people, depending on their wealth and status," he explained as he swung open the door quietly.

"Who do you share with?" I whispered as he led me into the room. I gasped at the beauty of it. There was a large fireplace at the opposite end of the room with 2 armchairs facing it. Many of the walls were covered with tapestries of snakes and Salazar Slytherin. There were two large poster beds on opposite ends of the room, with silver drapes and green comforters. There were several large bookcases around the room and a door which I guessed led to an en suite bathroom.

"Wow," I whispered, "I wish I was a Slytherin. I never thought I would say that."

He chuckled and led me over the bed with open drapes. I sat on it nervously and he sat next to me.

"That's Blaise Zabini," he said quietly, pointing over to the occupied bed, "Don't worry though, he sleeps like a dead man." He took my hands and drew comforting circles on it. "Relax," he whispered, "nothing has to happen. I'm not expecting anything from you." Before I could reply he snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared.

"Master called," the house elf said, bowing low.

"Yes, go to Gryffindor tower and bring back a change of clothes and a wash bag for Hermione Granger, understand?" the house elf nodded, and disappeared with a loud crack. After a few moments of awkward silence, I leant towards him, my hand resting lightly on his knee. He glanced at me, staring straight into my eyes, as he leant forward and captured my lips with his. I moaned as I leant on my knees and straddled his waist. He picked me up slowly, never breaking the kiss as I wrapped my legs around his waist, and placed me on the bed. He climbed on top of me, kissing my jaw as his hands wandered to the buttons on my top. I took a deep breath before leaning into his touch, letting him know this was what I wanted. With smooth movements, he undid the first 3 buttons. I pulled his head back and captured him into a searing kiss as he undid the rest of them. My hands wandered through his hair as he pulled back to look at me for the first time. I didn't understand the look he gave me so I moved my hands to cover myself.

"No, don't," he whispered, pulling my hands away, "you're beautiful." My heart swelled at his words, and he leaned back to me, continuing his path down my neck, leaving small red marks in his wake. I unwrapped my arms from his neck and with trembling fingers, undid his shirt, pulling it from around his torso. My hands wandered across the planes of his chest, where I gasped sharply as I felt his tongue graze over my left nipple. I moaned and leant into the touch, lost with the feeling of him to care about anything else, as he reached his arm up and flicked my other nipple with cold fingers. As he continued his ministrations, his right hand wandered back down to the waist band of my skirt, his hand slowly reaching round to unzip it. I felt the fabric slowly part from my waist and he pulled it down my legs and onto the floor, joining his shirt.

Lying under him, completely naked with the exception of my black lacy bra and matching boy shorts, I suddenly realised how quickly all this was happening. I knew I wasn't emotionally or mentally ready to have sex but my body had other ideas. I loved this man in front of me, so why couldn't I enjoy every moment I have with him? I looked into his hooded eyes, suddenly aware of the bulge pressing into my thigh. It seemed perfectly natural to touch it through the fabric, stroking it softly, smiling when he groaned and tilted his head back. I reached with my other hand to unzip his trousers, watching him stand up and kick them under the bed impatiently. He climbed back on top of me, kissing me once before taking a hard nipple into his mouth and sucking it. I moaned and leant forward, placing open mouthed kisses down his neck. I licked, nipped and sucked hard on the hollow base of his throat, leaving a deep red mark, as his hands snaked round my back to expertly undo my bra. He pulled it away, kissing his way back down my body to my lacy boy shorts. Looking back up at me, he deliberately trailed 2 fingers lightly up my slit, through the material. I trembled slightly but kept my gaze on him determinedly. He smirked and dragged my panties to my ankles, licking up my slick opening, causing my eyes to roll back in my head.

"No, open your eyes," he whispered, blowing hot air on me. "It's more fun to see how excited you get." I complied, trying my hardest not to close them as he continued what he was doing. I moaned hard and bucked my hips as he sucked my clit into his mouth groaning, causing vibrations to pulse through me. I bit my lip as he pushed 2 fingers into my wet slit. "Oh Hermione, you are positively dripping," he chuckled, leaning down to kiss me soundly. I thrust my hips in time with the pumping of his fingers, moaning as he added another digit, pumping 3 fingers at a time in me. I felt something within me start to build, as did Draco, as he leant down a moment later pinching my clit hard, making me slip over the edge in a mesmerising orgasm. He kept his actions up as I came down from my high, waiting until my breathing had almost returned to normal, before he removed his fingers, licking them free of my juices.

He pulled me close to his chest under the green blankets, when he saw my eyelids start to droop. "Enjoy your self?" he whispered, kissing my cheek softly.

"Mmm," I replied, sighing sleepily. I leant my head towards his face, kissing him soundly for a moment, before snuggling into his chest, his arms around me.

"I love you," I whispered, and didn't hear his reply before I drifted to sleep in the arms of the man I love.


	3. an

Hey guys

Wow this is embarrassing. I haven't updated for TWO YEARS! :O i'm so sorry :'(

I'm posting this to all of my stories on fanfiction, just to see if people want me to update or if I should just leave them...

So if you'd like me to continue writing my fanfictions, and update them regularly, then tell me in a review or pm which ones you'd like me to update!

Thank you for all your support in the past and I hope I don't disappoint you again

Lots of love

Fenrirs. Little. Girl


End file.
